


Payback

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean, M/M, Rough Sex, Sam In Panties, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Prompt : Sam has a big crush on the actor in Arrow, and Dean takes it wrong.Even more when the same actor ends up flirting with Sam.No sex in the first chapterAlso, this is not beta read and I'm not a native speaker so sorry for all the mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware of all the warning : rough sex, spanking, panties, bottom Sam and all.  
> No sex till chapter 2

“Sam, pizza or burgers tonight?” Dean yelled, head in the fridge. He waits for a few moments, but Sam remains silent. He rolls his eyes before taking the rest of pizza from last night and closed the fridge. If Sam doesn’t want to answer, then he will have to do with Dean’s choice.

“You want a beer?” He asked, walking to their room with the pizza and two beers in his hand – if Sam doesn’t want his, he’ll gladly drink both.

He expected to find Sam, head down in a book or looking for a new case, but instead, he finds him with a wide smile on his face looking at the laptop.

He has the exact same smile he had when Dean allowed him to watch Mickey Mouse when they were little, and Dean can’t help but smile too.

When Sam still doesn’t seem to realize Dean is next to him through, he can’t help but be a little pissed. What is so much more interesting than him? He swears, if it’s another documentary about the evolution of paper from history, he’s gonna kill Sam with his bare hands.

He's definitely not expecting a shirtless man, doing pull ups like he’s getting ready for the Olympics.

Really pretentious, if you ask Dean.

“Dude, what crap are you watching?” He asked, trying to close the computer only to be stopped by Sam’s hands

“No! I’m watching this!” He complained, finally paying attention to him

“What? Since when do you like this?”

“If you’re allowed to like Dr. Sexy, M.D, I’m allowed to like Arrow”

“First of all, Dr Sexy, M.D is an actual show, with true characters and not fake actors who do pull ups just to show themselves off”

Sam laughed before kissing Dean’s cheek, and Dean does his best not to smile.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous”

“Jealous?! Me?!” Dean is profoundly offended. He’s not jealous, not even a little, he just knows how to tell when something is great and when it’s not. This show is definitely not. “I’m sorry if I’m worried about your mental state when you’re looking at this crap”

“It’s not crap” This time, it’s Sam who looks hurt “I love this. The character is amazing. Like… Really amazing. He’s smart, courageous, beautiful, and I’m sorry if you can’t see that”

“Beautiful? Really Sam? Are you watching this for the show or for the actor?” Dean knows that they're walking on fire now.  If he doesn’t stop and apologize soon, this will bring on a fight. That’s definitely not what he had planned for tonight.

“Yeah, Dean, beautiful. And I would let him do me if he asked” Sam rolled his eyes, obviously tired of Dean's behavior.

Dean's blood runs cold. He clenches his jaw furiously, crossing his arms around his chest. 

He’s not jealous, not at all. But he doesn’t like to think about someone touching Sam, and he sure as hell doesn’t want Sam to tell him that he would let someone other than Dean touch him.

He’s his, for Christ sake!

“Fine. Then… “He’s searching for a good come back but he doesn’t find any. Sam only smirks before turning his attention back to his stupid show, like he doesn’t care that Dean is here, right here, next to him, and pissed as hell.

He decides to stay quiet and to give the show a try, hoping to have a revelation and see what Sam can see. But he just can’t. The actor is awful, clearly and simply awful.

Should he be worried about how he looks? Because if this is the kind of man Sam is into, then Dean is in trouble.

The worst of all Sam isn’t even a little concerned about him. He’s so focused on his show that he doesn’t notice when Dean gets up and walks to his room. He won’t look at Sam drooling over another man right in front of him.

Maybe he’s getting too old for Sam. He turned 39 not so long ago and even he can see that it's starting to show. He's got wrinkles next to his eyes, but Sam assured him that he actually loved them. Not that much, apparently.

Stephen Amell – because yeah, he looked online- doesn’t have a potbelly, no, he has a beautiful six pack, like Dean used to not so long ago.

Yeah, maybe he can see what Sam sees in him. And he fucking hates it.

“Dean? You in there?” Sam asks, knocking on the door

Dean doesn’t answer, choosing to take a sip from his beer instead. He wishes he had taken the pizza before leaving Sam’s room.

When he doesn’t hear an answer, Sam decides to open the door by himself. He sighs when he looks at Dean, sitting on his bed with his eyebrows frowned.

“Come on Dean, don’t be a baby” He says, sitting next to Dean “I was just playing with you. I mean, he does look good, but you know I don’t want anyone but you”

“Are you done with your chick flick moment? Because I’m not having it”

“Don’t react like that. You make comments about women all the time!”

“Yeah, but that’s different!” Dean throws his arms in the air, because why can’t Sam get it? “Women are… You’re a man, not a woman. I can’t compare you to a woman. If I’m saying a girl is beautiful, it’s not because you don’t look like her enough – You don’t look at her at all and I don’t want you to. Can you see the difference now?”

Sam looks perplexed for a moment, opening his mouth and closing it immediately a few times. He was not expecting this. It was kind of funny to see Dean being jealous, well, because Dean doesn't get jealous.  Dean is always so… Dean. He knows his brother better than anyone, knows that his self esteem isn’t the best. But he didn’t think about it when he said that.

“You’re beautiful” He says, as if it could fix everything. Dean rolled his eyes, refusing to look at him “No, Dean, you are. And not like, normally beautiful. You’re glorious. I've never seen a man as beautiful as you. Do you know how lucky I am? Because I know”

Dean keeps his lips in a tight line, refusing to smile or show any receptive sign. Sam sighs, moving closer to Dean and starting to kiss his cheek, then his neck, sucking on the little spot he knows Dean loves so much.

“’Not in the mood” Dean says, pushing him away.

Sam bites his lip, guilt rushing through him. He didn’t do anything bad, he knows that, but he hates seeing Dean like this, and even more for being the reason for it. But Stephen Amell is a really great actor, and god, he’s a handsome man, and what if he wants to fangirl over him a little? Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have said it like that to Dean.

Now, he must make it up to Dean.

“How about a date with me?”

“Do I look like a 12 year old girl?” Dean’s trying to sound pissed, but Sam knows better

“No, but I’m tired of eating pizza and I love showing you off”

Dean groaned something like a “whatever” but gets up and Sam takes it as a win.

The first few minutes of the drive are made in silence, at least until Sam puts Dean's favorite tape on, and then they’re both singing, Dean apparently forgetting that he was mad for a few minutes.

It’s not really the fact that he’s mad that upset Sam, even if he does think that his reaction was inappropriate. No, the problem is that Dean actually believes this, that he’s somehow not good enough for Sam.

He can’t blame him. He’s not unfamiliar with this same feeling too.

“Hello sirs. A table for two?” The young waitress asks them with a smile

“Yes please” Sam replies, sliding his arm around Dean's waist. Dean gave him a weird look but doesn’t say anything else.

The dinner is nice, more than nice even. They don’t do this a lot, going to a good restaurant and spending some time as a couple. Well, outside of the bunker anyway.

It’s funny because even though they spend all their time together, they always have something to say to the other, and they can still make each other smile like no one else can.

“So, pie for the desert?”

“Well, yeah, but maybe we could take desert home?” Dean proposes, sliding his foot between Sam legs. He wants to thank Sam for taking him out, and what’s better than sex?

Sam must be on board with the idea if his smile is telling him anything.

“I’ll go pay, wait for me in the car?”

Dean nods, touching Sam's ass discreetly as they both get up. Yeah, he’s in a good mood now.

He owes Sam an apology, too. He didn’t have the right to react like that. Sam was just enjoying himself, for once, and he made him feel bad about it.

Maybe he should book a room in a hotel. It would be nice to get away for once, away from the monsters and everything.

It will help Sam relax a little, too. Yeah, that’s a great idea.

If Sam ever gets back to the car. It’s been ten minutes, he still not here and Dean is getting worried.

“Come on Sammy” He says, looking at his watch.

Five minutes later and still no sign of Sam. He decides to go inside the restaurant again and god, he really wishes he didn’t.

Because there is Sam, leaning against the counter and throwing his beautiful dimples at a man- no, not a man- Stephen fucking Amell. If Dean ever sees Chuck again, he’ll kill him with his bare hands.

“So, you see, I’m fighting with them, and the knife goes right though my thigh!”

“Really?” Sam says, looking as excited as when Dean used to hide chocolate for Easter “I don’t believe you”

“Well, you should. I've even got a scar” Stephen licks his lips, looking up and down at Sam “I could show you, if you want me to”

“No, he doesn’t want you to” Dean says, putting himself between the two of them

“Mind your own buisness buddy” Stephen frowns, straightening.

“Stephen, this is Dean, my b- “

“Boyfriend. I’m his boyfriend”

Stephen face goes from angry to embarrassed, and he starts apologizing, promising to Dean that no, he didn’t try anything, they were just talking.

It’s even more annoying to see that the dude is actually nice.

Fucking Sam and his good taste in men.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home is way less relaxed. Sam keep biting his lips, trying to find the right thing to say. Dean is just pissed. And jealous. Who cares?

“Dean, I swear I wasn’t- “

“Don’t” Dean puts his hand in front of him “Don’t say anything. Please”

He walks straight to his room, not even looking at Sam.

God, he can’t believe it. Sam was totally flirting back with the guy while he was in the car, waiting like the stupid ass he is.

He throws the covers over his face, trying to forget everything, and particularly Stephen Amell, with his beautiful smile, his great eyes, and his bouncing little ass.

Dean is attractive too. Maybe not as much as before, but he still is!

Maybe he should go out, find himself someone and get laid. No, it would feel off to have sex with someone who isn’t Sam, and he doesn’t want to hurt his brother either.

His train of thought is broken when Sam slips into his room, in what he probably hopes was a discreet way.

“Get out” He grunts

“Yeah, but I’ve been very bad” Sam whispers, climbing on the bed. He’s on top of Dean when he starts kissing his neck “Really, really bad. I’m sorry. Maybe… Maybe you should punish me?”

Dean can already feel his dick responding and he hates it. But the very idea of punishing Sam… Yeah, that’s not something you can push away very easily.

He sighs, pulling the covers off his head and he immediately freezes.

Sam is sitting on him, wearing nothing but blue panties, the ones Dean bought him for his birthday.

“Think you can punish me?” Sam moans, moving his hips slightly

“Why? Didn’t you learn your lesson already?” He puts his hands on Sam's waist, enjoying the bare skin under his fingers.

He’s still cold from the outside and Sam shivers at the touch but doesn’t pull away.

“What should I do to you baby?” He turns his fingers to Sam’s nipples, pinching them and making Sam moan “Should I spank you? Should I stop you from coming? Yeah, maybe I should do that. Fuck that pretty ass of yours without letting you come. What do you think of that Sammy?”

“Please” He moans, moving faster

“Suck me” Dean orders, and Sam is more than willing to oblige.

He pulls Dean's pants down just enough to take his half-hard dick out, licking his lips with desire.

He starts by giving little kitten licks to the head, but Dean pulls his hair, pushing him off.

“No teasing, Sammy. This is for me”

Sam already regrets agreeing not to come. If Dean keeps acting like this, it’s gonna be really hard.

He takes Dean's dick in his mouth, getting a few inches in it before relaxing and opening his mouth widely, signaling to Dean that he’s ready for whatever he wants to do.

Dean smiles before putting his hands on either side of Sam’s head and trusting his dick inside, fucking his mouth like he’s nothing more than a hole.

Sam closes his eyes under the pleasure and tries to get some friction with the sheets.

“What did I say?” Dean says, pulling out “This is for me, not for you. Get up. Now”

Sam does as he is told, standing awkwardly in front of the bed, precum already visible through the panties.

Dean puts his hands on his waist, kissing his stomach tenderly and Sam has to fight against the urge to put his fingers in Dean’s hair.

“Turn around. Lay on my lap” Dean starts caressing his ass “How many?”

“I- I don’t know”

“What about the number of minutes I waited for you in the car? Does that sound fair?”

“Yes”

“Fine. Then 15 is it. I want to hear you count” He pulls the panties between Sam's cheeks.

The first slap is soft, but it’s still make Sam jumps in surprise.

“One”

The next one is harder, and he squeezes the sheets with his hands.

“Two”

After that, Dean alternates between hard slap and fast one, making it hard for Sam to keep count.

When they get to ten, he’s already a mess, screaming in pleasure/pain and trying to get more friction on his dick. God, just give him more friction!

The feeling of Dean’s dick against his skin isn’t comfortable, but it’s not uncomfortable either. It’s hot.

Every time Dean hits him, the panties rubbed a little more against his asshole and his eyes roll of their own accord.

He can feel Dean's hard dick and he just wants to make him lay down and ride him hard and dirty. Later maybe.

“Fifteen!” He yelled when Dean gave him the last slap

“Fuck. You should see your ass Sammy. All red and sore. How are you gonna sit after this? You’re gonna feel it for weeks”

Sam shivers at the thought which make Dean laughs.

“On all fours now”

His legs are shaking when he gets up and it’s hard to stay in position, but he does it anyway. It’s worth it.

“You’re such a slut” Dean said, pushing a finger inside of him “Already all lubed and opened. Tell me, is it for Stephen or for me?”

“Y-You. Always you”

“Good”

Dean pushes the panties to the side, grabs the lube from his nightstand and puts it on his dick.  He moves into position just slides himself in, in one long thrust. Sam screams in pleasure, arching his back as much as he can.

“Come on little bro, scream for me”

Dean doesn’t wait before starting to fuck him fast and hard, the bed hitting against the wall at every thrust. He's got both his hands on his waist, holding hard on him, probably enough to left bruises. Sam hopes there will be bruises.

He’s hitting right on his prostate and his dick is so hard it’s painful. He wishes he would just come already, but Dean must have sensed it because he pinched the head of his dick, giving a hard trust at the same time.

“Not now, remember? Me first”

“Please, please, please” Sam begs, clenching his ass.

He’s trying to meet Dean thrusts, pushing his ass back before he can even get out completely.

“Shit, you’re so good at that”

Sam smiles at the compliment, but when he feels Dean thrusts becoming irregular, and he knows what this means.

A few more thrusts and Dean is coming deep inside of him, the warm feeling making him feel even more full.

“You want to come?”

“Yes!” He screams, fighting against his own body

Dean starts stroking him, but Sam knows he needs to tell him clearly that, yes, he can come now.

Luckily for him, it doesn’t take a long before Dean is whispering in his ear to come, sucking on his lobe.

Sam comes all over his brother’s hand, whole body shaking and ass clenching on Dean's almost soft cock.

They both collapse on the bed, Dean on top of him.

They’re panting like they just ran a marathon, covered in sweat and come.

Dean kisses the back of his head before getting up. He cleaned them both rapidly before going back to the bed.

“You’re ok?” He asks Sam, caressing his hair

“More than ok”

Dean smiles, putting some cream on his hands before gently rubbing it on Sam's ass.

He then lay next to him, dragging him into his arms.

“That was great” He says, already falling asleep

“Yeah, should flirt with men more often”

He burst into laughter when Dean kicks him in the shin.

He will probably never be able to look at Arrow the same now.


End file.
